The Study of Quirks
by Wingzero512
Summary: Have you ever wondered how do the various scientist around the world know how to classify quirks or even if they have an established system for the known and unknown quirks. Will in this fic we will be understanding the classification system.


**A/N: This is what I consider the types of quirks that can be classified in the My Hero Academy this is in no way canon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia that privilege belongs to its rightful owner

 _There are many types of quirks in our world that could range from body transformation to elemental manipulation but have you ever wondered how we classified this different quirks, Below me is a report on how we may classify these quirks:_

 **Known Classification of Quirks:**

 _External:_ These quirks are usually quirks tend to be quirks that manifest outside a person's body as either an item, being (that reflects user, animals, human, mythical animals/beings,etc.), or a quirk that allows the manipulation of technology those who tend to have these quirks tend to be considered quirkless.

Do to the fact of how their quirk manifest but upon being verified at a clinic that they do have a quirk gene and are alerted that their quirk might have manifest outside of their person after a previous case was studied and proven to be true these quirk tend to have an unbreakable connection to their users that can be summoned at any moment to their person though this may cause considerable amount of strain to the user's body the further the target away.

 _Condition:_ These are quirks that require certain conditions to activate, such as the user must suffer a certain amount of damage to their person or even that they must have physical contact with their enemies, etc.. before they can be activated these are often quirks that can have negative effects on their user.

 _Support: T_ hese are quirks that are usually based around supporting others such as quirks that are healing(who are encourage for the medical field), able to strengthen others or objects, have the ability of teleportation or warping are but a few of the abilities that can be classified as a support type, though there tend to be quirks of this class that can be used in combat scenarios such as quirk that warps people may used to warp a threat away, or a sleep causing quirk that can cause a person to fall asleep.

Their are negative affects that can be associated with this type of quirk such as using to much of a healing quirk that are associated with restoring the cell's of a person's body may caused the growth of tumors, or a quirk that empowers the body/powers of others may cause their target to cause damage to their body overtime.

 _Elemental:_ This is a quirk class that is fairly common among quirk users in various power levels(see extra), as the class name implies this is quirk that allows the user manipulation and/or creation of the element but this quirk can present a danger considering what it can potentially do such as: the manipulation of water in can be used to control a person's blood, the manipulation of electricity can cause a person to fry another's brain.

Their is also a lesser known ability among quirk users known as electromagnetism (look up other uses of magneto's power on youtube) as this ability is not just the ability to control metal but a force considered to be one of the foundation of the universe.

These are but a few examples of dangerous of elemental quirks may present to the others, but note that any other quirk can also cause damage or even death is used the wrong way.

Note: Endeavor's son quirk which is a combination with his mother can be used in a type of combination potentially causing his quirk to form into a third power which is steam, this power can be considered extremely dangerous if he were to form this quirk in a type of enclosed are or device such as an empty encapsulate container can be used to cause a steam explosion.

 _Transferable:_ This is a very rare quirk class as often this type of quirk is protected by keep it secret, that its passed along too and anyone they considered to be close friends and significant other, as by the class name itself it is a quirk that can be transferred from one person to another usually requiring some sort of conditions to be met in order to transfer from one individual from another such as through certain physical contact, exchanging blood, or even consuming a person's DNA. This is also a quirk that may evolve(see extra) if transfer from one individual to another.

 _Transcendence:_ These are rare quirks that are found in a family and follows a family lineage, those these quirks are hidden in secrets in order to protect their family, because as previously mentioned this quirk is only found in their family as the quirk will transfer to another member in said quirks family usually the first born, but until then the child usually the first will be considered quirkless, upon the death of the previous user(though it has been theorized whether the person who has the quirk have to die to the point of brain death[classified as truly dead] or the person can be put into a deathlike state but can not be tested as many if not all families that contain this quirk choose to keep this type of quirk a secret).

These quirks tend to show the most potential chance to have an evolution(see below for details) occur as it transfers along to the next user permanently attaching  
itself to the original quirk potential creating a dangerous future quirk.

 _Origin/Core:_ These are quirks that are considered to be the origin of their much lower class of quirks such as the ability to control energy is the bases of quirks such as electricity, sound, movement, heat or other such types that can be considered a type of energy these quirks are quite rare compared to others as the chance of having a chance of a quirk of this caliber exist is one in five billion, though these quirks were seen somewhat uncommonly when quirks first appeared. It is theorized that they reason that such quirks are now rare is because of the quirks have been diluted due to breeding with other quirks.

 _God-Tier:_ These quirks were theorized to exist ever since quirks were first discovered, these are quirks that have the potential to be the greatest threat to not just the world but potential the universe or even reality itself.

An example of these powers are: reality manipulation can be considered to be the most dangerous due to the fact the user has control of reality itself,  
or even the power to control/manipulate time allowing them to freeze time in certain areas, reverse time, slow down time, or move time forward, all of these in a particular area, or even the greatest threat the ability to time travel.

Thankfully these abilities have great weakness that can be exploited as the ability to manipulate reality comes at the extent that reality can only be manipulate to a certain extent before it becomes dangerous, and how the ability to time travel has to account for the chance to create a paradox such as getting attacked by an opponent and trying to go back into time to kill them while they are a child causing a paradox, but even if this event occurs the time traveler will create an alternate time with no longer having access to the timeline that they originally came from, or even causing them to create an opponent who is more dangerous than the one the are originally fighting.

This ability can be easily detected as their would be two instances of the same individual existing at the same point in time.  
As of now their are no reports of user of said quirk existing but in the future were this quirk were to exist the individual will be heavily monitored and influenced to walk the right path if not they will be eliminated.

 **Extra Info:**

 _Power Scale_ : In the study of quirks their have been noticeable instances were two quirk users have the same quirk but in varying power levels. Often times quirks who are higher on the power level spectrum tend to have some or all of the abilities of the lower end quirk level.  
These examples and other types that can be associated with more abilities than the one's listed. This situation occurs quite frequently as their have been noticeable instances were quirk users have varying power levels, we tend to classify these power levels by numbers as the quirk is studied though their have been instances were a person's quirk may exceed their assigned levels here are a couple examples that can be applied to the power level system:

 _Speed based quirk:_

Level 1-Allow super speed of up to 100km per hour(caution to all speed based quirk user is that they must wear clothes that can handle their top speed)(often has some form of perception that allows them to process the world as if time is moving slowly must be trained to use this ability)(caution: users of this type of quirk must consume large amounts of calories to account for the fact that their bodies digestion is considerably faster, so is their bodies ability to heal, often times users of this quirk are provided with substances which will allow them to account for the calories that they need).

Level 2-Allows speed of up to 250 km per hour.

Level 3-Allows speed reach the sound barrier.

Level 4-Allows speed reaching Mach 5.

Level 5-Allows speed reaching Mach 20 (noticeable at this speed level quirk users can vibrate their molecules to the point were they phase through objects)(Allows the user to run or air itself).

Level 6 Theorized to exceed of level 5 to the point of reach speeds that can be at the speed of light.

 _Psychic based quirk:_

Level 1- Allows user to manipulate and move small objects(usually with a weight limit of 20-30 pounds or what the user can physically carry)(allows the creation of weak barriers increases per power level).

Level 2- Allows user to manipulate and move larger objects and also enforce gravity to a certain extent in a certain perimeter(increase per power level. (often exceeding their weight, limits are concerned to be around 1 ton)(allows user to lift themselves and fly at speeds of around 60km/hr. increases per power level)(though it is heavily enforced that users of this level tend to tell new quirk users of this level to have a barrier up at all times when flying).

Level 3- Allows user to manipulate and move any object with no limits (also manipulation of air)(allows them create barriers of a considerable amount of strength).

Level 4- Allows user to manipulate the molecules in the air to create and manipulate: heat, cold, cells, oxygen and various other periodic elements, fire and etc.(if they train their control as concentrating on things on this level can be quite difficult for new quirk users of this level).

 _Fire based quirk:_

Level 1- A Low level amount of heat/fire is created and expelled anywhere on a person's body(a trait that is shared by all quirks of this and other elemental types varies from user to user).

Level 2- Fire creation/Manipulation appears at this level usually temperature does not exceed more than 500 degrees(in Fahrenheit).

Level 3- Fire/creation/manipulation allows greater access to temperature that can reach temperatures ranging at 1500 degrees(often people who reach this level have the ability to form their quirks into various shapes such as giant birds).

Level 4- Fire creation/manipulation reaches temperature around the core of the planet.

Level 5- Fire creation/manipulation reaches temperature that is comparable to the surface of the sun.

Level 6- This level is theorized to exist no known instances have appeared. (Warning if anyone is found attempting to used this quirk they will immediately be put into custody, or even terminated)  
Fire Manipulation/Creation to the point were temperatures can reach or even exceed that of a supernova (which will cause the extinction of all life on this planet)

 _Technology(Techno kinesis) Based:_

Level 1- Allows user the ability to analyze and understand (often the user has to have studied how technology works and their components).

Level 2- Allows user to reconstruct previously analyzed technology.

Level 3- Allows user to upgrade/improve technology around them.

Level 4- Allows user to interface with internet on to the point were they witness physically, also allowing them to view the real world via cameras. (described by users of this level)(Also noted from the users their must be a connection to the internet for this to work/also they need access to a closed network by being physically their).

Level 5- Allows user to create their own technology but it must apply to the logic/rules of how things function in our universe in order to function(often these individuals are encourage to study the way that components and elements react to each other and the world)(also users of this level are warned not to created doomsday devices most obvious are those that cannot be detected)(Often these users based their creations around anime and comics, which often caused giant mechs to appear) (most often creates nanobots and other such tech)(these quirk types are usually targeted by science established institutions though often the hero association targets those that are particularly powerful)  
These are but an example of the various power levels that are assigned to quirks, though if their is a quirk that exceeds a known power level of the same quirk type a new power level and description will be created.

 _Evolution:_ Due to the fact that quirks are a genetic mutation in one's body their is a chance that a quirk may go through a sort of evolution this phenomenon has not being fully researched in its entirety but the most notable circumstances which causes a quirk to evolve which are: being placed in a life or death situation, Pushing ones limit from sheer ill to physical training that exceeds the body's limit. These are the most notable conditions that a quirk might evolve under, though this phenomenon is still under research and new information may be discovered.

 _Adaptation:_ Quirks tend to range in all forms and abilities naturally some of these abilities may be considered harmful to the human body, naturally  
the human body tends to develop a way to counter said negative effects to an extent, such as using a quirk that increase a user's size their body would naturally account for a way to handle the force of gravity alone as just double the size of a person would cause the human body to experience an increase of weight that is four times than that of their original, not to also include the fact that the human body does not handle the expansion of muscle growths, bones and organs to such an extent.

 _Multiple:_ They are very uncommon instances were an individual may have two or more quirks these are individuals who are usually born to parents that each have a quirk but their are rare instances were multiple quirk user are born from with one or no quirks.

 _Combination:_ Some of these quirks may be a combination of the above mentioned classifications, but their may also be situations in which two quirk user can combine their two quirks for the use of combat. Such as the ability to turn into a ghost being able to have the abilities of a ghost or even summoning ghost is considered a combination of internal and external based quirk due to fact of the nature of said ability as you have to consider that ghost have various powers as noted by famous tales or even powers that are unknown, as for the power to summon ghosts one has to consider if the person can summon any type of host or a particular type and considering how they can possess individuals including yourself as it may give you the abilities of a ghost or have it target others and may have an affect such as manipulation of a person such as body and emotions.

 _Special Attacks/Moves:_ Most heroes tend to create special attacks that allow them to easily remember moves that they can use on the fly, in a sense heavily reinforce self conditioning though often nowadays, heroes create names for special attacks for publicity. Most of these attacks are inspired by various comics and other form of media in particular for speed quirk user are advise by other speed quirk user to pay attention to comics that have a speed based heroes in particular  
the comic book called the flash, as the main character has the same ability as theirs, and the uses he has for it are amazing, such as the ability create tornados, suck out oxygen from a area, vibrate particular parts of their body to make them dangerous, or even using his infinite mass punch.

 _Specialties (for Hero observance only):_ In this situation certain quirks are able to do activates that are applied to a particular situation, such as hostage situations, subduing villains, information gathering(in particular the hero association would like to create a division that is assigned purely for the purpose of observing potential threats and providing real time analyze and assistance in a command center that is manned 24/7 to help send the right hero to the right situation) new heroes are heavily encourage to go into a organizations of heroes, that are usually able to respond to those situations.

 _Burnout:_ A situation were a quirk user has over used their quirk which may caused the user to suffer from a negative side effect, such as but not limited to  
physical/mental exhaustion, temporary paralyzation, quirks becomes unstable (this can happen in the middle of activating their quirk too), or even in the most severe cases cause a person to lose access to their quirk temporarily or permanently. There are many effects that may be caused by a burnout sometimes causing  
a quirk user to have a change of personality and others.

 _Dangers:_ Any quirk can be potentially dangerous if used incorrectly or with the intent to cause harm due to the danger that quirk user of a particular type and power level presents a risk often they are entered into a database of potential threats,  
and if they are heroes often given a psychological evaluation.

Hydro kinesis is a quirk that allows the manipulation of water though if powerful enough these users of said quirk and become very dangerous as they can control water, one must remember that the human body is mostly made of water, which clearly presents the threat of manipulation, or even instance were the blood flow of a person's body is reversed.

Psychic based quirks tend to have the risks the same as the above mentioned hydro kinesis based quirk and even level 1 of quirk user of this type can be considered dangerous do to the fact that if they can visualized the object they can influence said object whether it be through movement or control particularly in cases that involves the targets organs as a psychic quirk user can cause their hearts to cease.

 _Weakness:_ Newton's Third Law tends to be applied in the world that we live in especially to quirk users as their are many examples of opposing forces in quirks sometimes even overpowering their opposites, such as a fire quirk user encountering a water quirk user in this case whoever has the stronger quirk will win but if the quirk were to have an equal amount of power will essentially cause a stand still an may require a third party to intervene. Another quirk weakness tends to be in which a quirk naturally overpowers another quirk such as an ice quirk versus a water quirk.

The most notable weakness for quirk that involves a physical human based/Animal based form unless they have a quirk for this potential threat, is that  
although they can train their body to it's limits and beyond they will still have the weakness that is their organs due to the fact organs cannot be naturally strengthen, the only known way to strengthen a person's organ is to used external devices.

 _Special Attacks/Moves:_ Most heroes tend to create special attacks that allow them to easily remember moves that they can use on the fly, in a sense heavily reinforce self conditioning though often nowadays, heroes create names for special attacks for publicity. Most of these attacks are inspired by various comics and other form of media in particular for speed quirk user are advise by other speed quirk user to pay attention to comics that have a speed based heroes in particular  
the comic book called the flash, as the main character has the same ability as theirs, and the uses he has for it are amazing, such as the ability create tornados, suck out oxygen from a area, vibrate particular parts of their body to make them dangerous, or even using his infinite mass punch.

 _Specialties (for Hero observance only):_ In this situation certain quirks are able to do activates that are applied to a particular situation, such as hostage situations, subduing villains, information gathering(in particular the hero association would like to create a division that is assigned purely for the purpose of observing potential threats and providing real time analyze and assistance in a command center that is manned 24/7 to help send the right hero to the right situation) new heroes are heavily encourage to go into a organizations of heroes, that are usually able to respond to those situations.

 **A/N: This fic can be used in the inspiration to create future fics, I even encourage that this fic may be used in such a manner, I also encourage any and all critiques and reviews that may help me to improve this fic. Please give me credit and if possible refer other people to this fic.**


End file.
